World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Eight: The Odyssey in the Plain of Jars
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Eight: The Odyssey in the Plain of Jars is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Catgut, Saffron, Michelle, Yakima, Beamer, Maya, Colette, and Reflex try to stop Franco and Hayate from endangering the Plain of Jars in Laos. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Ritzy was caught in a middle of a feline rebellion and foiling Brass' plot to dognap the queen's royal dogs. After Tim Collie was able to calm the rioting cats, he engaged into a sword fight with Brass and won. The final two members of the Unlucky Thirteen are yet to be captured and the Third World Tour continues in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At Bangkok, Thailand, Team Claw is resting at the hotel after rowing their boat.) Beamer: My arms are like jelly. Reflex: I don't think I'll be rowing for a while. Catgut: At about 3 pm, we'll have to go to Vientiane in Laos. Hayate and Franco have been hiding there for a while. Michelle: What do you suppose they're up to, Catgut? Catgut: I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that they're up to no good. (At Vientiane, Laos, Hayate and Franco are waiting.) Franco: (Shaking his head) Hmmm.... Hayate: What is it, Franco? Franco: I have a feeling that something bad has happened. Hayate: Like what? (Franco's cell phone rings.) Franco: See what I mean? (Franco answers it.) Franco: Let me guess, Master Murgatroyd, eleven members of the Unlucky Thirteen have been captured. Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. You are correct. As a result, you and Hayate are the last members who are not captured. Your mission is to vandalize the Plain of Jars with litter and blame the dog population. And should you get captured, I have strapped a time bomb on one of you so that you will kill the meddlers. Now, do you understand the mission? Franco: Yes. Hayate: Understood, Master Murgatroyd. Emperor Murgatroyd hangs up.) Franco: We should have left our mission to the Three Wise Guys. Hayate: Oh, I love those guys! I've seen their movies before... (Franco knocks Hayate's helmet off.) Franco: Shaddup. (Back to Team Claw, they seen boarding a bus to Laos.) Beamer: Maybe when we're done, I want to see the Plain of Jars. Catgut: Yeah, maybe. (Catgut checks his radar watch made by Howler. It picks up Franco and Hayate's location.) Catgut: And that's exactly where we're going. Reflex: Huh? Catgut: If I'm not mistaken, that's where Hayate and Franco are located. Reflex: Are you sure? (Catgut shows his radar watch.) Catgut: Of course I'm sure. (Meanwhile, Franco and Hayate are near the entrance to the Plain of Jars.) Franco: Well, this is the place. Hayate: I don't if we should do it. Maybe we can make some duplicates of the jars here. Franco: (Groaning) Fine. Have it your way. Hayate: I'm going to get started. (Hayate gets out his art supplies.) Franco: (Groaning) Sheesh. (Meanwhile, Team Claw is almost at their destination.) Catgut: We're almost there. (Beamer is seen cleaning his ears with a Q-Tip.) Beamer: Well, I hope we're ready. Catgut: Be on your toes. You'll never know what those cats are up to. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction